


100 words sung by the girl with golden eyes

by loveinadoorway



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/Rhys, doing drugs together, pre-series<br/>"Girl with golden eyes" is a song by Sixx:AM.</p><p>"She speaks to me in Persian<br/>Tells me that she loves me<br/>The girl with golden eyes<br/>And though I hardly know her<br/>I let her in my veins<br/>And trust her with my life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words sung by the girl with golden eyes

The needle slid into the vein with a kind of warped sensuality. The wild machinations of his brain slowly ground to a halt and finally, Sherlock was at rest.

Rhys, wired on cocaine, was babbling in the background. To Sherlock, it sounded as if the man were miles away, which was weird, as Rhys’ hands were very much in the here and now. Strong fingers were encircling Sherlock’s cock, pumping expertly.

Strange, Sherlock thought. Rhys was apparently too zonked out to remember that Sherlock wouldn’t come right now. 

Couldn’t come, not with his true mistress heroin singing in his veins.


End file.
